


Belonging

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Marking, Mates, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You may be a part of his pack, but you’re <i>my</i> mate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Drabble Cycle prompt #6: Biting/bruising.

“I just don’t…understand why…you still…hang out with Jackson,” Cora murmured into the slick skin of Lydia’s neck between kisses.  She brushed Lydia’s long, mussed hair to the other shoulder, going in for the unmarked plane of white skin.

“You _know_ why,” Lydia said pointedly, her words only shaking slightly under Cora’s ministrations.  “He’s a werewolf, and I’m in his pack.”  She spread her legs, allowing Cora to move between them and press Lydia to the bed.

“You should be in _my_ pack,” Cora growled, nipping gently on the juncture between Lydia’s neck and shoulder.

“Do it,” Lydia groaned, cunt throbbing as Cora growled possessively.  “Bite me, baby.  Mark me.”

Cora whined low in her throat and obeyed, sucking the tender skin and letting her teeth sink just enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood.  She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her mouth to Lydia’s neck.  “There,” she said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.  “You may be a part of his pack, but you’re _my_ mate.”

“I know, baby,” Lydia said.  She gingerly touched the crescent-shaped bite and shivered.


End file.
